Project Summary-Clinical Core The Clinical Core will provide pesonnel and resources for safe and effective conduct of the CAFETERIA trial, including ensuring that bio-specimens are provided for Projects 2 and 3 in this program. The Clinical Core will also establish independent monitoring of the study, ensure appropriate human subjects safeguards, and promote communication among the trial investigators, the DSCC, DAIT-DSMB and NIAID project scientists.